Unlikely but Perfect
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: 50 sentences about the relationship between Abigail Kirkland and Ivan Braginski. FemEnglandxRussia


**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Challenge: 50 sentences

Theme set: Delta

Unlikely but Perfect

**01. Air – **She would never admit that her lungs would empty whenever she caught sight of those strange violet eyes.

**02. Apples –** She reminds him of a rosy red apple with the colour of her blush, the sign of her anger and the sweet taste that is unique to her that only he can sample.

**03. Beginning – **Abigail stared at the huge man in front of her, slightly intimidated by his size and the frigid coldness around him, and couldn't help but wonder what her boss was thinking of.

**04. Bugs –** It amuses him to no end that the fierce and proud warrior woman can turn into a shrieking damsel when she sees a wasp: though she denies it later.

**05. Coffee – **A lot of people stare when they see them sitting in the café, the two take no notice; both are thankful to meet somewhere and pretend that politics don't matter.

**06. Dark – **Abigail is not so blinded by her affection that she misses the shadows in his eyes and face; they just make her more determined to banish them.

**07. Despair – **When he hears she had sided with that bastard America he can feel the loneliness, sadness and anger attacking his brain.

**08. Doors –** Most countries wouldn't assume that Russia could be polite and gentlemanly, but then again most people are to scared of him to get close; she can't help but chuckle at their faces when he opens the hall door for her.

**09. Drink** – He loves it when she drinks Vodka, it mingles with the flavour of apples and makes her kiss even more irresistible.

**10. Duty** – She must do what is best for her country, no matter how miserable it makes the two of them.

**11. Earth – **He knows that gravity holds him to the earth but he can't figure out what pulls him to her with the same strength.

**12. End – **France and America are always trying to convince her to leave him and put a stop to their strange relationship but she refuses to abandon him to the madness that plagues him.

**13. Fall – **Abigail only helplessly smiles when she hears about Alfred's and Francis's unfortunate "tumble" down the same set of stairs.

**14. Fire** –Her short temper and blazing passion were just enough to make the ice in him melt for a few precious moments.

**15. Flexible – **She's sure that if she wasn't so bendy her body would be seriously bruised by what they'd just done.

**16. Flying – **When she takes his hand in front of all the other countries without shame or fear he is sure that his feet aren't on the ground.

**17. Food -** "It's not that bad is it?" It takes all his strength to shake his head and take a second bite; his reward is the special smile she only gives him.

**18. Foot – **She nearly spits out her tea when Belgium asked her if the myth was true about men with big feet and there uh...

**19. Grave –** The silence between them stretches on and on as he kneels at the mass grave in Butovo; a solemn reminder of the insanity she tries to keep him from.

**20. Green – **There are times when he wishes she wouldn't wear the baggy military uniform but he doesn't want anyone else seeing what is his either.

**21. Head –** She knew it was really bad when America of all people claimed she wasn't thinking clearly but she couldn't bring herself to care.

**22. Hollow** – To everyone else he was a monster with nothing good or kind inside him...it was true, Abigail Kirkland filled him with her own warmth and caring.

**23. Honour – **The others grumble as they see who had the honour of being her date for the nations ball, but they value their lives too much to do more then mumble.

**24. Hope – **Ivan doesn't believe in hope which is fine because she has enough for the both of them.

**25. Light – **He loves it when he wakes up before her in the morning because then he can watch the morning sun rise on her face and he will allow the horrors of his history to disappear for a second.

**26. Lost – **Abigail knew she was too far gone when his laugh didn't frighten her any more.

**27. Metal – **All he can do is blink when she snatches the pipe out of his hand and throws it at the "frog" and begins to think that they may have more in common then he had first thought.

**28. New** – No-one says a word when she comes to the world meeting with a brilliant sunflower in her hair.

**29. Old – **He still asks her every day to "become one with Russia" and her answers are always the same, despite the smile on her face when she answers back.

**30. Peace – **It took her a while to realise how peaceful it was around him, everyone avoided him, so he became a haven for her; where she could finally avoid France and America and their odd friendship grew from there.

**31. Poison – **Before she knew him his touch felt like it was draining the life out of her and his intense eyes made her feel powerless to stop him.

**32. Pretty – **She isn't beautiful, her body is scarred and bruised from her life, but he could not deny how amazing she looked descending the staircase in an ice blue gown her green eyes locked on him.

**33. Rain – **Her hair was plastered to her face and she looked like a drowned rat, that still didn't stop him kissing her in the middle of the street with the rain pelting down on them.

**34. Regret – **He knew that if he pushed her away the American would get her and he would curse himself for not trying to keep her.

**35. Roses –** February 14th: She gets numerous bouquets of roses from the rest of the world but he is the only one who leaves her sunflowers instead.

**36. Secret - **"What the hell is going on here!" The couple break apart to see Alfred gawking at them from the bedroom door.

**37. Snakes – **He knew they were warning her about him, whispering in her ear, trying to turn her against him but he wasn't going to lose to those vipers.

**38. Snow – **He hates the snow yet can't help but smile when she laughs with joy whilst playing in the white blanket that covers everything.

**39. Solid** – She learnt very early on that trying to slap Russia in outrage would only lead to a sore hand and a very smug looking Braginski bandaging it up.

**40. Spring – **The warmth of the sun makes his skin tingle and the green grass brings a genuine smile to his face but it is only Abigail who can make him laugh.

**41. Stable – **There were times during the fighting, especially the Blitz, when she clung to him for stability and sanity, he held her as tightly as he could trying to give her the comfort she had given him.

**42. Strange – **They were an odd and unlikely pair but both of them were glad they'd found each other.

**43. Summer** – Her boss can only stare as she plans her next holiday in Moscow of all places.

**44. Taboo – **Neither of them mention Litvinenko, it is one of the few things that they don't talk about and both are content to leave the issue alone

**45. Ugly – **She doesn't think it's fair that they seem to blame him for his past when their pasts have been just as bad.

**46. War – **He stands on the Eastern front; she stands on the West and both hope that the other will be safe at the end of it.

**47. Water – **She can't help but think that he's as big a pervert as Francis as he watches her swim in the pool with a heated look on his face.

**48. Welcome – **Ukraine always greets her with a shy smile and hug whereas Belarus sharpens her knife and tries to kill her with glares.

**49. Winter** – Not even the General can kill what he feels for the small but fiery nation.

**50. Wood – **She lets out a gasp as he pins her to a tree and crashes his mouth against hers, her last coherent thought was that she hoped the wood didn't snap before letting her eyes close and gripping him tightly.

**AN: OK this is for SilentDarkness101, I also needed something to get me out of a writing slump and this popped into my head. Sorry if they weren't in character or if it was a complete fail but I tried. Please check out my other hetalia stories and thanks for reading! Please review!**

**History:**

**Butovo firing range - Mass grave in Russia from the terror with over 20000 bodies**

**Alexander Litvinenko: Former Russian officer who fled to England and died from being poisoned with radiation-cause of tension between Russian and England.**


End file.
